Bad Apple
by BaconintheButt
Summary: The slums are filled with alot of scetchy places, the Bad Apple is one of them.  warning: alot of gay scenes. all ocs.
1. Chapter 1

His sights were set on the door at the end of the hallway.

The tall man smirked slightly as he passed the doors in the hall, occasionally knocking on one as he went by. However, the only thing on his mind was this - _how much longer till I reach that goddamned door?_

Moving faster now and looking his at his watch, his expression turned sour. "This is absolutely ridiculous. Making me walk all this way, I ought to give myself a pay raise…" Finally reaching the door, he shifted his cigar to the side of his mouth and turned the handle. "Time's up."

The two inhabitants of the room flinched as the light from the hall hit them, and the man straddling the other occupant of the bed grimaced. "You're kidding. I haven't finished-"

"Do you think I care?" He strode to the bed and promptly extinguished the cigar on the impudent one's back. "Your time is _up_. Get out of this room before I throw you out myself."

The man yelped, face twisting. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" Fumbling for his glasses, he practically leaped off of the bed, hurriedly stopping to pick up his clothes.

"That's right." The now cigarless man crossed his arms, moving aside as the client ran out and shutting the door behind him. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim room. "Juno, this is your fault. I've told you to keep an eye on the time before, haven't I? You're useless, absolutely useless."

Juno turned his head to look at Zander, suddenly looking terrified. "I-I'm sorry. He- Casey, he covered the clock with-"

"And another thing. Never refer to the client by their real name. You know _that_, too." Zander glared daggers at the boy on the bed. "I honestly need to knock some sense into you." He smirked eyeing over the young whores body. "…What better time to do it then now? I see you're already undressed."

"Please, don't…" Juno pulled his legs to his chest, suddenly uncomfortable. "I don't want…"

"It's not _up_ to you." Zander grinned. This was going to be fun.

He unbuttoned his shirt as slowly as possible so even more as to antagonize the younger boy. "So?" Zander raised an eyebrow, discarding the shirt and bending down to get on the bed. "Take my pants off for me."

Juno unconsciously blushed, bowing his head and pushing himself to his knees. Without a word he headed over to Zander, who eyed Juno as he knelt down to remove his trousers. Zander grinned, drinking in the other boy's shame and submissiveness.

He fucking _loved _making others feel weak.

Juno had no problem removing Zander's pants, but couldn't bring himself to take off the boxers, having already noticed that the older man was fully erect. Desperately trying to stall for time, he looked away. "I…"

Zander, fed up with this, grabbed a handful of Juno's hair and yanked hard, making the other boy cry out. "You having a problem there? I said _take them the fuck off_."

Juno reluctantly proceeded to take off Zander's boxers; as expected, the other man was extremely hard. Juno bent his head and slowly licked spirals around the tip of Zander's dick, making the older man grit his teeth. "Fucking do it _harder_, whore."

Juno, beyond embarrassment now, started to actually suck the other man's dick, sucking in his cheeks and taking in as much of Zander's length as he could. He slid his tongue on the underside of the man's cock, bobbing his head up and down furiously.

Zander looked down, watching as his own precum dribbled out of the corners of Juno's mouth. He looked up and gave a tiny, almost frustrated sigh as the boy sucked harder - it still wasn't enough. Thrusting his hips into Juno, trying to get his cock even deeper into his mouth, he felt his stomach clench. "Hhhhh. I'm…"

Juno's gag reflex was triggered as Zander's cum hit the back of his throat hard, and he fell forward, Zander's spasming dick slipping out of his mouth, Coughing weakly, he vaguely felt Zander shift underneath him. "What are you…doing…?"

Zander flipped him roughly onto his back , taking one of Juno's hands and slowly licking the length of his fingers; this would be all the more entertaining if Juno was aroused. He stroked the younger man's cock once before guiding the hand he had just been licking Juno's own asshole. "You've got ten seconds." He knew that Juno was already stretched from his previous client, so not much preparation was needed - he was kind of disappointed, knowing that this wouldn't be as painful as he would've liked.

It wasn't long at all before Zander yanked at Juno's wrist, pulling the fingers back out violently. "Enough of that. I want you to _feel _this, bitch. You need to know just how much of a goddamn failure you are." Not waiting for a reply, he guided his cock to the boys hole and thrust himself into Juno, reveling in the feeling of the other boy's pain. "God, _yes_." He tilted his head back, biting his lip - this was fucking perfect.

Juno was crying by now, becoming hard even through the pain. "Ahhhn…" His chest heaved as he tried to relax, taking deep breaths through his mouth. "Z-Zander, please!"

Juno panted heavily, completely overwhelmed by the mixture of pain and pleasure he was feeling. "I-I'm coming!" he managed to cry, digging his nails into the other man's back and coming onto Zander's chest.

Zander groaned, instinctively thrusting harder as Juno's inner walls spasmed around his cock. Unwilling to let Juno come down from his post-cum high, he continued to thrust while Juno was still trying to recover. "Don't think we're done _now_, either." Zander leaned down for what looked like a kiss but bit down hard on Juno's bottom lip, causing it to split and start to bleed profusely. "I want to finish…"

Zander continued a rocking rhythm on the young boy and groaned. He came, and HE CAME HARD. "Rock you like a hurricane! Boo-yah!"

Zander resisted the urge to nod his head and make a victory sign to whatever invisible audience might be watching him. This was fucking sweet, he just got sex from a whore for _free_. Not that it was anything new for him. Each time he fucked one of his sluts it gave him the same excitement as the first time.

Feeling like he should say something to Juno, he grabbed the boy's chin and looked him dead in the eyes. "You listening, you worthless slut? You better be. I'm only gonna say this once, and it's something you'd better not forget."

"…_That was hella sweet. Dude, next time we HAVE to do some roleplay. See, the thing is, I'm really into crossdressing and stuff… well you crossdressing, that is hahaha"_

_Juno was horrified, Zander always took everything as a joke. He started to cry again._

_That bastard Zander was hard already._

_Name: Zander_

_Age: 38_

_Occupation: Pimp and sometimes prostitute_

_Position: Generally dominate _

_Likes: Giving pain, being dominant, bondage, Bacon_

_Hates: Courtney (A.K.A. SnowGlobes/SnowCone), most vagina _

_Favorite Ho: Juno_

_Hair color: Short blond_

_Eye color: Hazel_

_Earrings: 2 on left ear (on the cartledge and earlobe)_

_Tattoo: dragon from left chest to lower waist._

_Personality: Grumpy, aggressive, almost tsundere_


	2. Chapter 2

Zander walked down the stairs, heading over to the receptionist's desk. "Hey, Mickey. Any new customers lately?" he sighed. The collage-aged boy behind the counter raised an eyebrow.

"Courtney just got booked a bit ago, and juno just finished with a client," he said, skimming through his sign-in book. "But honestly, there haven't been a lot of people coming through lately." He looked down again, apparently having been previously busy with something, then quickly glanced back at the stairs. "Oh."

Juno hurried down the stairs, his right arm lifted up and covering his stomach. Passing the receptionist's desk, he flicked his eyes to Zander's face and then back down to the ground, not stopping.

Mickey pushed up his glasses, frowning. "For some reason, I feel like feeding him some food…" he said, not too loudly, but still loud enough for Zander to hear.

"No." Zander gave Mickey a stern look. "Not from you. Your food sucks."

"Did I _say_ I could cook? I lived in Texas. Everything's either road kill or deep-fried there." Mickey leaned back in his chair.

Zander sighed. "No deep-fried cornbread. Alright, enough of this. I'm done for today." He started walked up the stairs halfway, but turned back to Mickey and winked. "I'm going to bed, okay? Lock up when it's time."

Mickey waved back, shaking his head and smiling - thank God his boss hadn't seen what was on the computer screen.

Before Zander was completely out of sight, the bell over the door rang, signaling that a customer had just entered. "Oh, good. Business." Looking up, Mickey saw a girl coming in with her head down. Despite the fact that it almost looked like she couldn't see through the wall of hair that blocked her eyes, she walked up to Mickey without bumping into anything.

"Um, excuse me?" she said, tapping her fingernails on the counter. "I'd like to pay for a boy."

Mickey looked at the girl, grinning now. "Alright! I'll see who we have available." He looked back at his book, most of their whores were already either with clients or working on the street. "… Right now all we have is Zander, Juno, Mickey - oh right, that's me - and…"

"JOSEPH!" she practically yelled, raising her head and smiling. "I have money for an hour! Here!"

"You're enthusiastic," he said, looking around for someone to lead this customer to Joseph. "Hey, Juno, are you still down here?"

"I-I'm here…" Juno came out from behind one of the doors, still clutching at the bottom of the shorts he always wore. "What do you need?"

"Lead this customer to Jewseph -I mean Joseph!" Mickey groaned, damn his uncle for getting that stupid nickname logged in his brain, Joseph wasn't even Jewish! He waved a hand at the excited girl, turning back to his computer screen. Not even five seconds later he heard his uncle calling his name from the bedroom. He sighed and shut off his computer, looks like he'd never be able to update his fap folder.

As Mickey headed for the stairs, Juno lead the customer towards Joseph's room. The door was open, and the ginger boy was lying on the bed, completely naked save for the covers. He sat up and eyed the girl, grinning.

"Let's do this thing," he said, and Juno left, heading past closed door after closed door (except for, of course, the one door that was horrifically _open_ - he wasn't going to forget the sound of Mickey screaming for _quite _a while) on his way to his own bedroom.

Joseph stood up, letting the covers fall away. "So, you gonna take your clothes off or not?" he asked, watching as the girl set her bag down and reached something from its depths.

"Just a second, please." Joseph watched as the girl dug frantically in her bag, eventually pulling out a jar of peanut butter.

Joseph's eyes widened - _not that_. "Why…?"

The girl's eyes widened too, and a creepy little grin spread across her face. "Can you put it in between your toes, please?"

Joseph looked up at the girl awkwardly, he remembered Zander telling him to always obey the customer, _or else_. "Well…if it makes you happy, I guess." He grabbed the peanut butter and put it slowly between his toes, grimacing - this shit was sticky, and was definitely making his feet swell up. "Are you sure about this?" he questioned.

"YES!" she yelled, giggling uncontrollably_. Almost got it_,she thought, grinning. She leaned over to him and licked her lips. "Tooooessss…" she said, and in one quick swipe she had grabbed his foot and started to suck on his toes.

"Aaah!" Joseph's leg jerked - this had just gone from 'weird' to 'beyond weird'. The entire thing was made worse by the fact that his allergies were kicking in and his feet were already beginning to become covered in rashes. "What are you doing? Stop, stop, stop."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "I _paid _for you, I _get_ you!" she said forcefully grabbing his foot. "We can do this the hard way or the easy wa-" She was interrupted by the door creaking open to reveal Zander.

He had been drawn by Josephs screams and came to see what was up. This, sadly, was not what he expected.

Joseph sighed in obvious relief.

"Time's up."

"No, wait! I had an hour!" the girl said, suddenly panicked. "I paid for an hour, I _get_ an hour. Right?"

Zander tilted his chin down, giving her a serious look. "By violating the rules - a.k.a. endangering the _life_ of another - your time automatically ends. Joseph is allergic to peanut butter. Now whips and chains would have been fine." He added with a grin.

The girl looked up, depressed. "How was _I_ supposed to know that?"

Mickey popped his head around the door, his pants were still unbuttoned from earlier. "Look, if you'd have let me read the rules to you, you would've known. It's your fault for rushing off before I could tell you." so what if that was a lie, it would keep him out of trouble with Zander.

"Alright, can we just get this done? Mickey, please take this girl out." Mickey grabbed the horrified girl and dragged her out of the room.

Zander was now all alone with Joseph, he smiled to himself. _When opportunity knocks, take it. "Juno, I know you're around here somewhere. Come here and help me with something." _

_Name: Juno_

_Age: 15_

_Occupation: Prostitute_

_Position: Submissive_

_Likes: Soft things (which he rarely sees)_

_Hates: Life_

_Scars: 4 _

_Hair color: Short and wavy brown_

_Eye color: Grey _

_Personality: Generally nice, has grown very timid, deals well with pain._


	3. Chapter 3

Zander woke up early and got out of bed. His head hurt, but he was sure it wasn't nothing serious, he had probably just drank too much last night. He scratched his head and headed towards the communal bathroom to take a shower.

As he entered the bathroom he discarded his cloths on the floor. Just as the older man was stepping into one of the showers he noticed Juno sleeping in fetal position on the cold tile. He was covered in more bruises than usual, his last client must have been really ruff.

"What the? What are you doing!" he yelled causing Juno to jumped up, "Wh-what? AAH" he screamed when he noticed that he was still naked, "Oh. I'm sorry!"

The boy quickly got up and dashed towards the exit, but Zander stopped him, "Not so fast!" he called, grabbing his hair.

"Are you _that _stupid! what were you doing in the shower? You know you cant get sick, all of us are too fucking poor to take you to the hospital!"

Juno looked up at him wincing at the tug of his hair, he spoke in a hushed voice "well it was late and I just finished with a client…" just thinking about that man made him shiver, "so I thought it would hurt to get clean and all… then I guess I fell asleep"

Zander eyed him skeptically, Obviously there was something he wasn't telling him. "look if you wanted to do me in the middle of the night you'd just had to ask." he joked, hoping it would lighten the mood abit… it didn't work.

Zander sighed, maybe a change of subject would be best. "So where did everyone go then?" he asked, "The lack of screaming is getting on my nerves."

Juno looked away still being held tightly by his hair, "Um…out, I think?"

"Out? Stupid sluts didn't even check in with me! Oh well." the older man grinned, "this means were all alone."

He moved his hand to Junos chin and tried to move his head up for a kiss but juno tried hard to turn away. Zander looked sort of puzzled, usually Juno would reluctantly fulfill all the mans sexual desires like the bitch he was. He never refused Zanders wishes_, ever_.

"What's wrong with you Juno?" He turned away and tried not to acknowledge him but he couldn't help trembling.

The boy shuttered as Zander, frustrated with his silence, pushed his lips against the back of his neck, embracing him from behind. He bit at his neck moving up and down the soft flesh. Juno tried hard to contain his arousal but a faint moan escaped from his lips as the blond picked a spot on his neck and harshly sucked.

The blond forced his captives head to the side and pressed their lips together once more. He licked junos lips hopeing to gain enerance to his soft, wet mouth. Their toungs slid together in a hot kiss, only parting for a pant or deep moan.

"Zander…" panted juno, not meaning to do so.

Zander stopped his attack for a brief moment to turn the boy around so they were looking face to face. He smoothly guided his hand to Juno's lower back and pulled him closer, Both their errections pressing against one another through the tight fabric of Zanders pants.

The blond, softly this time, caressed Junos lips with his own, he could feel the small cut from when he bit him the other day, just thinking about it made him moan under his breath. He held Juno close to him, his crude naked form made Zander more excited.

"why are you still trembling" he said after letting another pant escape from his lips.

The brown haired boy looked down looked down, "nothing…" he could barley speak as Zander pushed him up against the wall of the shower.

Zander moved one leg imbedded the younger boys leg and started rubbing him gently. He placed his hands on Juno's waist and smiled seductively.

The brunette just sat there and closed his eyes, refusing to look at the other man. He slightly bit his lip as he felt one of Zanders hands moving down to his more sensitive arias.

"fine, if you wont tell me willingly I'll make you."

He grabbed the boys cock rubbing it furiously. it was already overflowing with precum from the previous excitement. But just as Juno was about to cum the man stopped and pinned his hands above his head, still stroking him gently with his leg but not enough to make him cum.

"tell me now or I wont let you cum," he grinned, knowing the brunette would soon crumble.

Juno looked at him with a mixture or arousal, shock, and desperation. "please just stop." he moaned once more, "j-just let me cum! Let me cum please."

The older man almost gave in, not out of sympathy for his little whore but from his own will to fuck him after hearing him beg like that.

Just then a loud pounding came from the door, "Zandah, you in there? I gots to talk to you bout something!" a girls voice called. Zander looked over and sighed,

"Ah Courtney, your ruining my mood! I'll be there in a second…" he backed up and looked at Juno, "we'll finish this later."

Zander let go of his wrists letting him drop to the floor again. The older man grabbed his shirt and slung it over his shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

"Damn it Courtney what the fuck is it?"

Downstairs Mickey and Joseph carried in some of the bags of stuff Courtney had bought on their little outing. They complained to one another.

"how the hell did we end up as Courtney's bitches?"

"I don't know," Joseph shrugged, "I think it's the tits, you cant say no to a girl like that."

They both sighed.

"shit shit shit!" Mickey yelled out suddenly, "I completely forgot!" He ran off without a word of explanation to Joseph, quickly got dressed in his 'good cloths' and ran back out the door. He was going to be late to class if he wasted any more time.

He was forced to stay up late last night because someone (Zander) didn't want to do his job. Sure he got paid overtime but he didn't get to study AT ALL for any upcoming test.

In the end he got to class 10 minuets late, but luckily the test hadn't started yet.

He sighed in relief ad took his seat in the front row of the large, collage classroom. The test was handed out and, sure enough, he didn't remember any of the information. For once he wished he actually paid attention to the lecture the previous day instead of focusing on his computer, trolling newfags on the web.

After a grueling two hours the teacher finally dismissed class, reminding everyone to place their tests of the front desk as usual.

"how'd you do on this one Mickey?" called the teacher from behind her desk.

"not so good," he groaned, he really, _really_, hated his teacher. She was one of those overly optimistic types and was a borderline hippie, she barely ever used the computer and made everyone manually write out their essays instead op typing it.

"I'm sure you did a-okay." she responded happily

Mickey walked out of the classroom ignoring his teachers response. He decided to take a walk before heading back to the slums to start work. The campus was clean, bright, and peaceful, the exact opposite of the whore house his uncle runs.

The black haired boy thought about his uncle's business. There were a couple of frequent users, like Zander, but he didn't count since he never paid. For that fact it seemed like he didn't do that much of anything. He didn't even recruit the whores himself, he left it up to some other man.

Mickey himself had only a few recurring customers. One was a your rich male, he runs a very big cooperation, and somehow knew Zander. If anyone of his clients family were to find out, he'd be disowned. Another was a very young lady who had a thing for guys with glasses. She normally comes once a week to satisfy herself. Apparently she had been having problems with her husband, but Mickey didn't particularly care.

Juno, had many customer, but his favorite was a man in his late twenties. He didn't get how he was able to make enough money to keep coming back since he was only a teacher. Then again he don't come around much any more, but that was probably because Zander got jealous and scared him off.

Jewseph's most recent customer is… that girl who liked to use peanut butter. Ever since she started seeing him a few weeks earlier she comes by on a regular basis. But every time she gets alone with him she tries to spread peanut butter all over Jewseph and is asked to leave. For some reason Zander hasn't brought down he ban hammer on her yet, he probably finds the whole situation hilarious.

As for Courtney…not much there to say there_. _She's pretty popular but seems to be more interested in food than sex.

Mickey looked up and sighed. It was already sunset, time he got to work. He walked through the streets of the citty, surprisingly the slums wernt too far from the collage he attended. It was pritty amazing how drastically the senary changed in a few short blocks.

Finally he arrived at the whore house. The building itself looked old even though it was fairly new, it just showed the affect of the slums on everyting in it. But he didn't want to think about it too hard. The collage student shrugged it off and opened the door.

"I'm here!" he called out not really looking for a response. Just then Zander walked downstairs,

"Hey, what's up?" he said holding a cigar in his hand.

"Are you meeting her tonight?" Mickey questioned him, taking his normal seat behind the old mahogany desk.

"Of course" Zander said in an agonizing tone. "it _is _the second Thursday of this month" . Zander walked upstairs and placed his hands behind his head in his normal slack fashion. "send her up when she gets here."

_Name: Mickey_

_Age: 20_

_Occupation: Whore, college student, receptionist_

_Position: He goes either way but prefers being on top _

_Likes: 4Chan (/b/), feeding Juno_

_Hates: Animals, small children _

_Other: Glasses, Zander's nephew_

_Hair color: Short black_

_Eye color: Brown _

_Personality: sarcastic, witty, fag_


End file.
